Furry Lewis
Overview Furry Lewis is one of the most well-known Bluesmen of his generation. He's most famous for his Slide Guitar style. He often played with Jim Jackson, Will Shade, and Gus Cannon. Biography Walter 'Furry' Lewis was born in 1893 in Memphis, Tennessee. In 1917 he lost a leg in a railroad accident. After this, he started playing in Medicine Shows and on the streets. In the 1920s he recorded 20 songs for Victor and Vocalion. After the 1920s he was a city employee until he retired. His Second Career started in 1959 when he was found by scouts from Folkways Records. In 1975 he appeared in the movie W.W. And The Dixie Dance Kings. He died in 1981. Albums Featured * The Anthology Of American Folk Music * Classic Railroad Songs * In His Prime * People Take Warning! * Furry Lewis (album) * Broadcasting The Blues (album) * Masters Of The Memphis Blues * Kassie Jones (album) * Furry Lewis 1927-1929 * Party! * Americana Roots Songbook: The Blues * The Memphis Blues Of Furry Lewis * Kings Of Memphis Town * Furry Lewis: The Early Years * La Ballata Afro-Americana * Canned Heat Blues * Memphis Blues Singers * The Roots Of Johnny Cash * Shake 'em On Down (furry lewis) * Fourth And Beale (album) * Good Morning Judge (album * Take Your Time (album) * On The Road Again (album) * The George Mitchell Collection * Jim Dickinson Field Recordings * The Best There Ever Was * The Greatest In Country Blues * Southern Country Blues * Memphis Masters * Before The Blues * Protest! * When I Lay My Burden Down (album) * Music Down Home * Mississippi Delta Blues Jam In Memphis * Screamin' And Hollerin' The Blues (album) * Bluesville (album) * Country Blues (album) * Blues Rediscoveries * Rural Blues * The Blues (Soundtrack) * The Complete Blue Horizon Sessions * Heroes Of The Blues: Furry Lewis * Blues Magician * Beale Street Get-Down (album) * The Blues (Smithsonian) * Southern Blues * Future Blues * Furry's Blues (album) * King Of The Blues * Kings Of Country Blues * Brunswick EP 80092 * Listen To Our Story * Kings Of The Blues * Back On My Feet Again (album) * Done Changed My Mind (album) * Vintage Country Blues * The 1968 Memphis Country Blues Festival * They Sang The Blues * 10 Years In Memphis * Frank Stokes' Dream * Mississippi Delta Blues * Presenting The Country Blues * Memphis Swamp Jam * The Blues In Memphis * Memphis Blues (album) * The Memphis Blues Of Furry Lewis * Stars Of The 1969-1970 Country Blues Festival * Memphis Jamboree * How Blue Can We Get? * Furry Lewis Live At The Gaslight * The Memphis Blues Again (album) * Blues 1920-1940 * In God We Trust * Beale Street Mess-Around * Old Original Tennessee Blues * Living By The Days * Sic 'em Dogs On Me * The Alabama State Troupers Road Show * Blues For Your Pocket * Blues Selection * The Fabulous Furry Lewis * Fillin' In The Blues * Hobos, Heroes, And Street Corner Clowns * Il Blues Rurale: Country Blues * Blues In The Twenties * Jumping On The Hill (album) * Beale Street Saturday Night * The Blues Classics * Tennessee: The Folk Heritage * Tennessee Legends * Giants Of Country Blues Guitar * Down Home Delta * Bluesville (series) * Memphis Blues Caravan * The Blue Horizon Story * Mississippi Delta Blues Jam In Memphis * I Blueskvarter Chicago 1964 * It Came From Memphis Original Discography * Rock Island Blues * Everybody's Blues * Jelly Roll * Mr. Furry's Blues (song) * Sweet Papa Moan * C & O Blues * The Panic's On * Good Looking Girl Blues * Billy Lyons And Stack O'Lee * Falling Down Blues * Big Chief Blues * Casey Jones Blues * Mean Old Bedbug Blues * Why Don't You Come Home Blues * I Will Turn Your Money Green * Judge Harsh Blues * Mistreatin' Mamma * Dry Land Blues * Cannon Ball Blues * Kassie Jones - pt. 1 * Kassie Jones - pt. 2 * John Henry (The Steel Driving Man) - pt. 1 * John Henry (The Steel Driving Man) - pt. 2 * Black Gypsy Blues * Creeper's Blues Related Articles * Charley Patton * Blind Lemon Jefferson * Blind Willie Johnson * Frank Stokes * Bukka White * Son House * Mississippi John Hurt External Links * A precise discography of Furry Lews on wirz.de Category:Performers Category:Guitarists Category:Victor Category: Bluesmen Category: Vocalion